


Perpetual Youth

by Maldita Apple (ZiggiStarr)



Category: Ever After High, Ever After High Series - Shannon Hale, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiggiStarr/pseuds/Maldita%20Apple
Summary: Peter Pan felt stagnant for a long time. The lost children were their greatest comfort but they always ended up going back to their families. It all got worse when James Hook, his arch enemy, left the shores of Nerveland to live his own happily ever after on Tortuga Island.Peter begins to see blurry images in his head. Is it time to grow like the others?
Relationships: Peter Pan/Tiger Lily (Peter Pan), Peter Pan/Tinker Bell (Peter Pan)
Kudos: 8





	Perpetual Youth

**Author's Note:**

> In this story I wanted to explore a slightly more serious perspective around this story. Which is also one of my favorites.

Peter's life had become a bit monotonous since Captain Hook had left the shores of Neverland along with his Jolly Roger, he just didn't want to admit it. The only thing that kept his stay on the island bearable was the loyal company of Tinker Bell. Although he had fun playing with the lost children, he was aware that they came and went, so he did not get too attached.

That's when an existential crisis came while he was fishing. He was trying to remember his old life, before living in Neverland, but the fact that it was difficult made him feel empty. He didn't even remember his last name, which was obviously not "Pan", he was only known that way because of the type of flute that he usually carries with him. Sometimes he thought that if it wasn't for Tinker Bell he would end up forgetting his own name.

"This is wrong," he whispered to himself.

"What is it Peter?" Tinkerbell questioned him with concern since she had noticed that he was silent most of the day.

"Nothing ..." he replied since he could understand her perfectly because all the time he has been on the island has allowed him to completely master the language of fairies "It's just that I've been trying to remember where I came from, but I haven't I get it, "he said frustrated." That is not right. "He put his hands to the hundreds as his head hurt. TinkerBell was sad to hear that, as that could only mean that Peter was ready to grow up. The right thing was for him to go back to where he really belongs; the world of humans. After all, she felt it would be selfish to keep him in Neverland in the hope that someday he would reciprocate her love. But she didn't feel safe, she was just a little fairy and he was a human child. It just couldn't be.

"I can find your family. It's near Kensington Gardens, where I met you. Do you emember? I can guide you if you want to go." she offered sweetly, if Peter decided to stay in London she had to accept it and continue with her life. Tinker Bell knew that eventually the day he wanted to mature would come, it would come to everyone, only it took some longer than others.

"Would you do it?!" Asked the blonde boy, changing his face immediately. "You are the best friend forever after that someone could have in the Magic World!" Suddenly a powerful roar echoed across the beach, the birds around him fled in terror.

"Shit!" Jane Hook complained realizing she revealed her position. "I failed!"

"Hello, Miss, to what do I owe the pleasure that the very daughter of the Cod comes to visit me?" He asked mockingly, amused to make the girl angry. She kept the weapon in the fit, but unsheathed her sword and lunged against Pan.

"I'll teach you to respect the Hooks, brat." He drew his dagger and locked her blade with utmost agility. Tinker Bell flapped away as fast as she could since Peter was always asking her to avoid danger at all costs.

Peter and Jane had a pitched battle on the beach. He recognized her as a sublime swordsgirl and one that had improved after their last duel. She managed to push him back a few times. Meanwhile they ended up entering the jungle. Peter managed to skillfully evade her due to her ability to fly which only made her angry. He looked too much like his father, for he had that same bloodthirsty psycho look; his blood specifically. In part he was a little used to it so it didn't scare him or anything like that.

Hook's daughter wielded her saber from left to right with the intention of cutting her opponent's neck, but he leaned back so that she could not reach him. He felt the tip of the gun emit a rush of air very close to his nose and move the hair on his forehead. He almost fell over backwards doing that, but he was able to straighten up, took advantage of the fact that the enemy blade was out of his reach and kicked it to knock it to the ground. She rolled to get away and keep him from kicking her when she was knocked down. Jane got up as fast as she could. Both looked into each other's eyes challenging each other, waiting to see who made the first move.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked with a lopsided smile. "If you don't come, I'll come for you."

"I'm waiting for you," he answered, very sure of himself, but at the same time without letting his guard down at all, since he knew what she could do. Then Jane ran her blade once more over him who was able to deflect it. Thus a series of collisions between the edges of their blades was unleashed for a long time without being reached.

Jane did not usually draw her pistol unless circumstances forced her to do so due to the shortage of ammunition and the difficulty of obtaining it. However, her saber had been left on a tree trunk, as she tried to split Peter in two, but Peter flew off before she could touch him. Jane tried unsuccessfully to pull it out, perhaps exaggerating a little the force she had exerted on it.

"Come here, damn you! Lower your childish bottom and fight like a man!" she shouted angry.

"Why don't you force me?!" Peter scoffed triumphantly, grimacing at her. The pirate drew her pistol once more from the fittings and without hesitation opened fire.

Meanwhile Tinker Bell had been desperately flying to the tribe of the Indians for help. She panicked when she heard three shots in the opposite direction to which she was going. From how loud they sounded she knew they were not far away. Which made her force herself to go faster, she was almost there.

If it had not been because the pistol jammed, it would have emptied the entire cartridge since Jane could not hit him in any shot because Peter was very elusive, just one shot could hit him. Seeing Jane battle with her own weapon, he laughed. At that, he could hear that something big was coming running towards them. This was possible for him since he had more acute senses than the average. The noise became so loud and constant that the young pirate was also able to perceive it.

From among the abundant vegetation a horse made its way, carrying on its back a young red skin with abundant black hair combed in two braids, wearing a headband adorned with feathers. She wore a dress decorated with handmade pattern embroidery. It was Princess Tiger Lily, who was accompanied by Tinker Bell responding to her request for help. She tugged on her horse's reins, stopping her on the spot, most effectively wielding her bow and arrow. Even from a distance Peter could decipher her intentions in her eyes.

Neverland was the most chaotic country of the three great nations, or perhaps the most chaotic in the Magic World itself. Most of its population consisted of pirates, fairies, mermaids, Indians, lost children. And it was common for the coasts and lands of the island to serve as battlefields.

Pirates and mermaids are deadly enemies. In turn, they still got along very badly with the Indians and the lost children. The others could coexist with each other if the other parties did not invade their territories.

Tiger Lily shot the first arrow without a shadow of a doubt. She considered the vile rogue pirates who believed themselves to be masters of everything and would do the country a favor if she eliminated one of them as well as being the daughter of one of the worst pirates would be like a double prize. Jane managed to pull herself off before the arrow reached her, she was lucky. But she knew the balance was not on her side when she heard the howls and chants of the rest of the warrior class members of her tribe. Soon seven redskins formed a defensive lineup behind their princess, some wielding spears and others carrying bows.

"Prepare," Tiger Lily ordered, the bowmen preparing themselves by placing the arrows in position in a synchronized manner. "FIRE!" she exclaimed, denoting her rage in that cry. The arrows flew through the air and went straight for her. Peter quickly flew over to Jane and grabbed her blue raincoat and lifted her up into the air to save her from certain death. He didn't know why he did it himself, only his body acted before he could reason.

Tinker Bell, Tiger Lily and their warriors watched in surprise what happened without being able to believe it. The Princess was the most frustrated, she would have personally loved to get rid of Captain Hook's daughter, but what angered her the most was that it was not explained why Peter had saved her if a few moments ago she was willing to murder him.

"What the fuck are you doing, Pan?!" She shouted, shaking herself to get away.

"You may say thank you, ungrateful sow." He just responded by tightening his grip so he wouldn't fall off in mid-flight. He was going to take her to a safe place before releasing her.

"Dammit! Do you see me the face of a damsel who needs to be rescued? I could have saved myself. Put me down!" She exclaimed with authority.

"Well, as you order, miss" Peter replied complacently, descending gently when he passed over the river, releasing the young pirate and she ended up soaking herself from head to toe. Seeing her like that, she couldn't stop laughing, Jane gave her a murderous look. "Don't see me like that, I did what you asked me to, I took you down."

"Laugh while you can, Pan. We'll see each other again and when that happens I'm going to screw you!" Jane was looking at him spitefully. She was not willing to allow him to cut off her hand as he did with her father, she preferred to kill him as well as the crocodile that swallowed his hand along with his watch and his gold rings.

"Okay, you take care of me." He said, dismissing his threat. He said goodbye making the peace sign and flying away.

Later Peter met his beloved Tinker Bell and Tiger Lily. They both seemed very upset with him, but Peter didn't understand why. The truth is, I thought girls were the weirdest and most beautiful thing at the same time.

"What were you thinking about?!" Tiger Lily exclaimed, annoyed between heavy breaths as she ran after Tinker Bell when she flew after Peter. "She tried to kill you!" She tapped him on the arm at how angry she was at the time.

Unfortunately, not even Peter knew how to answer that question. She only acted suddenly, perhaps it was an act of chivalry because, even though she was a pirate she was still a girl and her credo for as long as she could remember was: "A girl is worth more than twenty boys together."

"Mom ..." he said after seeing a blurred image of a beautiful blonde woman humming lullabies. Her face was blurry so he couldn't make it out beyond his enveloping blue eyes.

"What?" Tinker Bell and Tiger Lily said in unison. Although only the fairy could guess what was happening.

"Thanks for coming to help." he said smiling, planting a kiss on her cheek. The princess was very flushed. She had a crush on Peter. Almost everyone in the tribe had noticed, but they were pretending nothing because he had their respect and affection for their brave exploits against pirates.

Peter hadn't noticed because he was just thinking of having fun and living in the moment. He did it on purpose since he feared that if he thought about more complex things that would cause him to start growing, which caused him a lot of dislike.

Tinker Bell was pulling on the collar of her shirt, she was all reddened as she usually does when something bothered her. The emotions in her could be very intense since the size of her small body only allows her to have one at a time.

The boy said goodbye to Tiger Lily because he was determined to start the trip once the sunset fell on the land of Neverland.

Since Tinker Bell lived in Pixie Hollow, she had a great fascination with humans and their world due to the complexity of the things they manufactured. She believed that if she learned enough from them she could use it in favor of the benefit and development of the fairies, although they took her for crazy or oddball, she tried not to give it importance. In her quest for knowledge, she made her trips in secret. She wanted to know more about the lost things that usually ended up on the beach. She remembered that it had been like this in the first place that she met Peter. She found him sleeping alone on a park bench and decided to take him with her. That was the beginning of a great adventure and a beautiful friendship.

The city looked radiant from above. Some time ago Peter no longer came to the world where he came from. He did not feel any need to do it since in Neverland he had all the freedom he wanted and when he did not grow up he would never have adult responsibilities or worries. He was happy like that.

However, that nostalgia that had begun to plague him, the blurred images that he saw in his mind and a worrying feeling of emptiness; They made him feel a sudden desire to travel to his native London, which despite everything he had not yet forgotten. It was as if it were a hunch, a call that only he could hear.

The natural light Tinker Bell emitted stood out in the veil of the night, like a small beacon that left a trail of golden sparks behind her. She felt a strong intrigue of what was going to happen, Peter was master of his own destiny and if he decided to return to his family and have a normal life, whatever his choice she would treasure him it in her little heart forever. Although another ended up taking his place in his story for her Peter was unique and unrepeatable. After all, it was the natural cycle of things and he did not consider himself a superior to intervene.

“Is Tink still far away?” He asked, hovering over Big Ben. He was beginning to feel anxious to discover what was in store for him. She did not know exactly, but was able to find him because she was the fairy who took him to Neverland and therefore had a special bond with him. Which would allow him to identify any direct member of his family.

"It won't be long, trust me."

And so for a long time they were looking out the windows of various homes. Peter felt weird seeing the harmonious relationship between parents and children when they were tucked in or told stories before bed. He had a vague feeling that he had been on that side. When they passed another window, Tinker Bell radiated an intense brightness spontaneously.

"I found it," she said, returning to the window that had just passed. The closer it got, the brighter it got, that was the place.

The light in that room was on and there were noises inside. They both approached suspiciously. They leaned out, taking care not to be seen. Inside was an old woman swinging in a rocking chair while knitting a sweater, humming a lullaby that was familiar to her.

"♪ Why've you lost your way, I'm searching for a child who's gone afar. I can't be found though I searched all day ♪" she whispered since she had been able to recognize the exact verse. He felt a sharp stab in his chest and his eyes grew damp. That old woman was the one he had seen in that blurred image, which at that moment he realized was more of a memory.

"Tink," he said, his voice cut between, breaking the silence, "It's been too long."

Peter concluded that he had nowhere to return. It had been enough years for her mother to age that way. There were so many years that he was immersed in Neverland that he forgot everything, but time continued to pass for the others while he remained stagnant.

The only thing left was to embrace that memory of his mother as long as he could, for he found first hand that the rumors that the magic of Neverland wreaked havoc on the memory of lost children.

From there he vowed to himself not to look back and live in perpetual youth as far as possible.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the most ambitious one shots I've ever written and that's why it's one of my favorites.
> 
> Jane Hook is one of the first original characters that I started writing. I am aware that the name already existed in the fandom, but the details and personality have been designed by me.


End file.
